


If you fall, you only need to stand up and try again

by BecaAMM



Series: Father's Week - 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoptive Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Castiel, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Parent Castiel, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Castiel, Reader-Insert, Step-Parent Castiel, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you see Castiel teaching your son how to ride a bike, you can’t help but relive some memories.





	If you fall, you only need to stand up and try again

 

“I can’t do it.” Sean decided.

“Of course you can.” Castiel corrected him.

Your son shook his head.

“Dad, I’m gonna fall.” He muttered.

Castiel was still not convinced.

“If you fall, you only need to stand up and try again.”

The boy looked at him.

The angel was the closest thing Sean had as a father. Years ago, it was just the two of you. You were a mother _and_ a hunter. Moving in with the Winchester to the bunker was the safest decision you had taken, to both your son and yourself.

“What if I get hurt?” He looked at the angel in front of him.

“I’m right here.” He affirmed. “Don’t worry.”

You watch them in silence. You had started dating years ago – after you stopped the apocalypse –, and your son was fairly young at the time, not even a toddler. Castiel didn’t even care that he was the result of a reckless night of drink you had and – along with the Winchesters – assured you he would stay by your side for as long as you needed him. You two ended up closer than you could ever expect, and your friendship soon turned into something more. When your son – who was just learning how to speak – called him ‘dada’, you just knew that he would be someone important in both your lives.

Now, Sean was now old enough to be sure he _really_ wanted to learn how to ride a bike, and Castiel didn’t even flinch before guiding him outside with the bicycle Dean had given him.

When your son still hesitated, your angel walked to his side and helped him sit down, holding him as he started moving.

“Go on.” He encouraged him. “I’m right here.”

You leant against the door, watching them, and pulled your phone to film them.

Once, Castiel told you about how he was curious about how humans would bond with their children so easily even though those children never did anything to be worthy of love. It took him weeks to come after you again, saying he now understood how that could happen. Sean had him wrapped around his finger as if the angel was just a _toy_ and not an ancient being.

Funny thing is, Castiel was Sean’s father before he was your boyfriend – and mate. At least officially. Up until your boy started to refer to him as ‘dada’, you were tiptoeing around what you two had. Since them, Castiel was there for you and him, never leaving, never failing in being your rock and love.

Before you could realise, the scene in front of you became a memory, one of the memories would be in your mind forever, until you were just old and tired.

_Castiel was on his knees on the other side of the room, facing you and the kid at your feet. Sean was trying to stand up after falling flat on his butt, trying his first steps._

_“It’s okay.” Castiel assured him. “I’m right here to hold you, just come.”_

_Your son babbled something you couldn’t understand, and the angel shook his head._

_“No. You have to walk to me. I can’t pick you up if you do not come to me. Take step by step, you don’t need to rush. If you fall, you only need to stand up and try again.”_

_When Sean stood up, your hands quickly ran up to protect him from falling again, but he didn’t even glance at you while he tried his first steps. His eyes were in Castiel, glued to him like was everything he needed._

_“Very well, Sean.” He encouraged him. “Come. Come to my arms.”_

_A few steps later, he fell into Castiel’s arms, and the angel smiled like you’ve never seem him smile before._

_“That’s it.” He stood up, holding him close and bouncing up and down. “Good boy. Good boy. Do you see it, Y/N? He was walking.”_

_You nodded, too caught in your emotions to say anything more than:_

_“Yes, he was.”_

_Castiel smiled back at Sean, and you tried to look inside his eyes. What was he thinking? Did he understand what that meant?_

You were pulled back when you heard a childish yelp, just in time to see Castiel slowly backing off to let your son free. He was riding the bike, all alone.

Your boyfriend smiled openly to you when he noticed your presence that close and you saw the same sparkle in his eyes from when Sean had given his first steps. He was proud of your boy. _His_ boy.

You jumped when you heard a crash, and ran to your son at the same time Cas did it, finding him on the floor under the bike.

“Sean!” You exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He muttered, looking at his scrapped knee.

“Do you want to go back inside?” You asked. “Maybe you can try again tomorrow.”

Your son shook his head. Sometimes, he was just like you, and never left anything unfinished.

“Are you sure?” You insisted.

“Yeah.” He stood up. “Dad has my back.”

You looked at Castiel, and he just pulled the bike back at its right position.

“Be careful with him.” You insisted.

“I always am. He is my son too, remember?”

You were ready to answer, but Castiel didn’t let you, moving away with your boy.

“Now, let’s try again.”


End file.
